Squeedle's Shassie Shorts
by Geekerific-1017
Summary: My fourth series of Shassie shorts. I'm pretty sure you get the gist by now. If not, these are just shorts based on some songs. The title has the pairing, if it's not your glass of pineapple juice then don't read. Hope you enjoy!
1. My Life Would Suck Without You

AN: I'm bringing back the Shassie Shorts folks! Yep, you heard right. I'm bringing 'em back. It's not as cool as bringing sexy back or even bringing back the funk but they're my Shassie Shorts and I love them. Let's see if you can guess what all the songs have in common.

**So unbeta'd it's not even funny.  
****Disclaimer:** _I do not own Psych or any of its characters. This is just a way for me to avoid reality. No copyright infringement is intended._

-Squeedle

* * *

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah.  
Forever united here somehow, yeah.  
You've got a piece of me  
and honestly  
my life  
would suck  
without you._

_**My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**_

**~*~**

It's been two months since that day. The whole thing has got me thinking a lot. I know, I know. Shawn Spencer…_thinking_? Alert the news, the apocalypse is coming! Don't look at me with that tone of eye. I bet you think that I don't know what 'apocalypse' means. It's like that movie with that kid that reminds me of somebody I know but can't really put a name on, ya know? The apocalypse is the end of the world or something like that. Yeah, take that Gus! I phone you! Or is it pawn? Whatever, just don't tell Gus that I have no idea what I'm talking about or I'm gonna be short a hundred bucks.

Anyway, where was I?

Oh yeah, I was talking about how I've been thinking a lot since Lassie nearly died, I remember now.

See, Lassie and I were following a lead (that I gave) on this guy who murdered some people. Yeah, yeah I know. _Trivial matters Shawn. Get to the good part dude!_ Well, my poor Lassie-doodle got shot. In the chest. An inch above his heart. A week after _I_ got shot. So not only did I almost lose my Lassie-bear, I lost all the sympathy I was getting. Even my dad turned his back on me to fawn over him. So okay, _maybe_ Lassie goes fishing with him, helps him with the stupid jobs that I don't want to do, and gets all respectful and whatnot when we're over at Henry's place for dinner. But he's _my_ pops damn it!

Aha! I knew there was something I forgot to do. Cancel my subscription to _Daddy Issues_. Remind me to make Gus do it later, 'kay? Cool.

Anyway, so Lassie got shot and almost died. Okay, technically he died like twice on the operating table but in the death handbook it says that you can't actually say that you died unless you stayed dead for a good thirty minutes and Lassie only died for like five seconds each time so…yeah. But still. Lassie. D-E-D.

So I've been thinking a lot since then, ya know, 'cause Lassie and I have been dating since that case Little Boy Cat helped out with. When I say dating I _do_ mean _dating_. As in we've gone on dates before. Our current date night is Wednesday 'cause that's always the slowest day at the station. Anyway, it's pretty much the longest relationship I've ever had and I kinda, almost, sorta, _might possibly_ love him. Love is a pretty big word for me. It physically hurts my brain man. But I do, I love him. Of course, I haven't _said_ it yet.

I've never actually told anyone that I love them before. Well, except for my mom. And my dad that one time. Oh, and Jules but, come on, I told Longmore that I wanted to say goodbye to my girlfriend. I had to sell it. I would've called Lassie that day but Juliet's name came up first in my contacts list 'cause I have Lassie under Wassie Wuvkins. Besides, what if I say it and he doesn't say it back? Sure, we've been dating for a while but that doesn't necessarily mean that he loves me. He just…puts up with me and stuff.

He puts up with the childish things I do, puts up with all the unnecessary (but totally fun) arguments I start up with Gus. He just puts up with me. And he smiles a lot. Not those sarcastic 'Why am I wasting my time with you' smiles but real ones. Surprisingly, they're usually directed at me.

Take right now for example. I just snatched the remote control from him and turned on _The Breakfast Club_ and he's smiling at me.

Why? I have absolutely no clue…but I like it.

"You know Lassie, my life would suck without you."

"Same here Shawn."

Well, look at that. Lassie _does_ love me.

* * *

**So this is supposed to be just a random piece of fluff. I'm not sure if I pegged Shawn's character correctly but I sure do hope so. Anyway, there's the first short in my fourth installment of Shassie Shorts. Hope you guys liked it!!**

_**-Squeedle**_


	2. Taking Chances

_What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below,  
or a hand to hold,  
or hell to pay.  
What do you say?_

_**Taking Chances by Celine Dion**_

**~*~**

You've never been much of risk-taker. You'd rather put your money on sure things instead of blowing it on 'what if's. And that's okay you figure because while the people who leave things to chance get their hopes crushed you save yourself by knowing exactly what you're going to get. You like knowing exactly how things are going to turn out. You don't get hurt if you don't take chances. Which is why you left before Spencer could wake up and tell you that it was a one time thing that would never happen again.

It wasn't even supposed to happen in the first place.

He asked you if you'd like to go out and get drinks and you were going to say no at first but then you remembered what O'Hara said about letting loose and just relaxing so you went with yes instead. Sure, Spencer could be a pain in the ass but that wouldn't matter once you had some scotch in your system. You didn't plan on saying yes to Spencer's offer to drive you home, didn't plan on him taking you to his place instead (If you could call it place, it's an abandoned dry-cleaners for Christ's sake), and you sure as hell didn't plan on sleeping with him. So when you woke up and realized where you were and what happened you ignored the pounding hangover and left.

You're looking at Spencer now though and you're starting to think that maybe you should've stayed.

To put things bluntly…he looks like shit.

He's wearing the same clothes he wore the day before, all wrinkled and most definitely in need of a wash. His hair is in six different kinds of disarray which is saying something because it's usually only three. The worst part, in your mind at least, is his eyes. They don't look as happy as usual, not as green. They're a little dull actually and you hate yourself for being the person to make them like that. You came here to apologize for last night but now all you want to do is apologize for this morning and do everything in your power to ignite the extinguished spark in his eyes.

You've been standing there just staring at him for so long you don't even realize that he's already asked you three times why you're there.

You shake your head and try to explain yourself but nothing comes out. All you can do is surge forward and pull him in for a kiss. He doesn't seem to register what's happening for a few moments and you start to think that maybe you should stop and just leave but then he's pulling you close to him and you find yourself never wanting to leave again.

As he pulls you back towards the bedroom he quietly, almost shyly asks if you're still going to be here when he wakes up and that's when it hits you. _He_ was the one who took a chance on _you_. You were so worried about putting your own heart on the line that you didn't even stop to consider his.

"Yeah Shawn, I'll be here."

"Good."

And you figure taking chances is okay if you have someone to take the risk with you.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm a little iffy on this one. I'm on the fence about whether I like it or not. It's pretty much the shortest short I've written thus far. But I hope you guys liked it!**

**_-Squeedle_**


End file.
